The Waterfall Princess
by JaimexHidan
Summary: Miki Kyoko is a beautiful Princess of the Waterfall village, when her lover Zabuza is killed, what will be her future? Kakashi killed him, but why does she love him, and will he ever tell her what he did?
1. Chapter 1 Miki

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! **

The wind blew through her long blonde hair. The moonlight shone in her eyes and made them sparkle. " Why? Why did he have to die" cried Miki as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at the ring on her finger, it glinted in the bright light of the full moon. " We were going to be happy, live the rest of our lives together" whimpered Miki. She raised her hand and kissed the ring Zabuza had given her. " I will never forget you, and I will avenge youre death"

"Miki Kyoko, your father wishes to speak with you" Ordered Akio, the families most trusted advisor. Not that Miki trusted him. She obeyed him, and as she walked by him, she made sure that he didn't see her tears. Being weak was the last thing she wanted.

The hallway was lit by beautiful lanterns that hung by the ceiling. The maroon drapes added the mysterious feel to the old castle. Fading paintings hung in golden frames, sealing away secrets of the forgotten. Miki watched the paintings as she walked past them, each painting becoming brighter, each step she took. At the end of the hall, she came across familiar faces. Her own family. Hiroshi Kyoko, the King of the Waterfall Village and protector of it's people. Jin Kyoko, a loving women, and wife of Hiroshi Kyoko, the Queen of the Waterfall. Also in the painting, nearly a splitting image of herself, was her older brother , Makoto Kyoko. Apart from having dark brown hair and eyes, and strong facial features, they looked the same. He was a fearless Shinobi, and ruthless warrior. As Miki's eyes looked down the painting, she saw what was like a mirror; she saw herself. Many of the villagers would say that she was the most beautiful girl they have ever seen, but Miki never let it get to her head, even though she enjoyed the attention. " MIKI" rang a booming voice from down stairs. Miki jumped and realised that she had been staling, again. She raced down the stairs, to meet her father, who was beginning to lose his patience. As Miki descended from the stairs, she saw her father waiting for her below. "Yes, Father?" Sang Miki, trying her best to hide the sadness in her voice. "Miki, my daughter, don't try and hide your grief for the tragic death of Zabuza" Pleaded Hiroshi, resting his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Thank-You, father, I m-miss him s-so much" Blurted Miki bursting into tears. "He would have made an excellent ruler, a strong husband for my dear daughter" Consoled Hiroshi, wiping the tears from Miki's eyes. "Now, we must learn to control our emotions, it is ok for a shinobi to have sadness within, but never to show it" said Hiroshi, a strong tone rising in his voice. "Yes, I understand" Replied Miki. Her heart broken, she knew she had to move on, but she will never forget her first true love. "Miki, it is late, I want you to get some rest. You have a very important mission tomorrow" Stated Hiroshi, looking Miki in the eye. Without hesitation, Miki said goodnight to her father, and went to her quarters.

That night she couldn't help but wonder, who killed Zabuza? She felt the warm tears prickle her eyes again, remembering what her father said, she fought them back. Rolling to her side, she fell asleep instantly, dreaming of being in the arms of her much loved Zabuza, never to truly feel his warmth again.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF I HAVE MADE ANY MISTAKES OR WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. THANKS :3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! **

"Princess Miki, it is time to wake up" Informed Kyra, Miki's maid. Miki rolled over to face her clock. 6:45am. "Why must I wake so early" yawned Miki as she slowly dragged her herself out of bed. The room was warm, but her bed was so snug. "HURRY UP MIKI, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Yelled Makoto from outside of the room. Miki jumped at the her brother's booming voice, and this got her moving. "Shit, what's so important?" Questioned Miki running into the bathroom.

Over and hour later Miki finally ran down the stairs. "Makoto, what's so important?" Asked Miki as she halted in front of her brother and father. "What the hell took you so long" Grumbled Makoto as he started to back Miki against the wall. "Makoto, leave your sister alone, we have very important business to discuss" Snapped Hiroshi. Miki, relieved her father was there to break up the fight, happily joined her father and brother in the board room. "Now, as we are settled, let's begin" Said Hiroshi calmly. Makoto and Miki looked at their father, waiting for the worst. "As you are both well aware, the Chunin Exams are underway, at the Leaf Village" Said Hiroshi calmly, looking deeply into Miki's eyes.

"Well, why are you telling us this?, we have already passed those exams years ago" Said Makoto in a bored voice.

"Please don't give me that tone, besides you practically scraped the written part of the exam anyway, so don't boast about passing them" Snapped Hiroshi, looking annoyed at his son's arrogance. Miki couldn't help but snicker. "As for you young lady, you barley passed the written practice as well" Scolded Hiroshi, beginning to loose his patience. Miki thought about this, she did just scrape that part of the Chunin exams, but she knew she sucked at anything mathematical, she only passed by cheating. "Miki, pay attention" Said Hiroshi looking bored as he sat there with his head in his hands. Miki looked at her father and smiled, "Sorry daddy, just day dreaming" Giggled Miki.

"Why are you so annoying? Man, can't you listen for five minutes, and you wonder why the black ops won't take you?" Sighed Makoto folding his arms.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Retorted Miki getting herself into a fighting stance.

"Why are my children so, tiring?" Breathed Hiroshi rubbing his temples. Makoto looked at his younger sister with disgust, while Miki stared at him with hatred. "Anyway, what are you trying to tell us?" Asked Makoto turning to his father, leaving Miki to her own thoughts. "Well, the Leaf Village have asked for one of you to do a royal appearance at the Chunin exams, as well as re do the exams, a way of fostering friendships between villages" Finished Hiroshi. Silence fell in the room, you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, I can't go, I'm a member of the ANBU Black Ops" Stated Makoto smiling at Miki

"But, I don't want to re do that stupid exam! I don't mind visiting the village, but, what if I fail this time?" Squealed Miki, franticly waving her arms. "Your score will not change, from the time you did them 10 years ago" Replied Hiroshi laughing at his stressed daughter.

"They won't? oh, that's good then" Sighed Miki who began to smile again.

"Well my decision has been made, Miki, Tonight you will travel to the Leaf Village" ordered Hiroshi

"But, I haven't left the Waterfall village since..." Whispered Miki, as she trailed off. She had just realised that it has now been two weeks since the death of Zabuza; the thought of him brought back well remembered tears. "Miki, you okay?" Asked Makoto in a concerned tone, he never got along with Zabuza, but he knew just how much they both loved each other. Miki looked up and caught her father's gaze, and instantly she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I would love to travel to the Leaf Village, I will prepare for my departure" Laughed Miki, who began to walk towards the door. "Miki, wait a moment please" Asked Hiroshi calmly. Miki stopped in her tracks, "Did he see me crying?" thought Miki to herself. Readying herself for a long lecture like the previous night she turned. "Yes father?" Smiled Miki, trying to look natural.

"Well, I haven't told you both everything yet" Laughed Hiroshi, gesturing Miki to sit back down. As Miki seated, her father continued. "Well for starters, you will not be travailing alone" Stated Hiroshi, getting ready for what was coming. "WHAT! But father i'm 18, I don't need a guard, besides i'm a jounin, I can take care of myself" Retorted Miki.

"Of course you won't be having a guard, no you will be taking three academy students, who must complete their Chunin Exam" explained Hiroshi, reluctantly. Makoto began to laugh wildly.

"Ha ha ha, sorry Miki, looks like your style's going to be cramped for the next two months" Laughed Makoto.

"WHAT! I have to take three academy students. But they're so annoying" Complained Miki.

"Sorry, but their teacher can't take them, due to coming down with an illness, he is now being treated at the hospital" Said Hiroshi, hoping that the deccussion will end at this point.

"But, I can treat him, I'm an excellent Medical Ninja. I could cure him" Pleaded Miki, who was now on her knees. "My answer is no, you will do as I say. Now the three Students are Kori Hyuma, Tammy Lei and her twin brother Saiko Lei. They are excellent students and shouldn't cause, too much trouble" Finished Hiroshi, leaving Miki with a stern look on her face. "Now, go get ready for this evening, they will be waiting for you at the entrance at 7:00 pm, now you may go" Said Hiroshi waving at her daughter. Miki did what she was told, and left the room, giving her brother a glare while she shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! **

Hiroshi looked to his only son. "I haven't forgotten about you" He said wearily, as he began to pace around the room. "What is it father?" questioned Makoto looking at his father with concern.

"Well, as you are well aware, the Akatsuki are beginning to act" answered Hiroshi, stopping in his tracks to stare out the window. "Yes, I'm aware, it is my duty to track down the Akatsuki" stated Makoto, now walking over to where his father stood. "When Miki leaves for the Leave Village, I want you to spend the next two months finding out as much as possible about the Akatsuki" Finished Hiroshi, in a slow voice. Makoto looked at his father for a while, trying to out together what his father was saying. "So you want me to gather information, from various villages?" asked Makoto who was very confused.

"Yes, but you must be back prior to when Miki comes home, I know she has a fascination about this evil organisation, she would be jealous if she found out that you got to spend two months researching them" Chuckled Hiroshi, a smile creeping on his face. Makoto nodded in agreement, and couldn't help but smile himself. "I want you to leave a day after Miki leaves, you will go separate ways, do you understand" Informed Hiroshi resting his hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto smiled, "Yes father, I will prepare for my journey now, but I won't let Miki see what I'm doing" Laughed Makoto, as he left the room, and closed the door behind them. "I hope they don't do anything stupid" sighed Hiroshi, as he sat down again, and poured himself some sake.

"Miki, hurry up!" yelled Tammy, as she jumped up and down.

"Tam, shut up" pleaded Kori, as he blocked his ears.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for the Chunin exams, I can't wait to meet other ninjas" Squealed Tammy with even more excitement. It was a dark moonlight night, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky when Miki came running towards the trio of Academy Students. " Hang on, I'm coming" sighed Miki as she stopped in front of her three temporary students. Saiko, a quiet boy of 12, looked up at Miki and smiled. "I'm Saiko, I've been looking forward to meeting you, Princess" He said, blushing a little. Miki couldn't help but smile,

"Maybe this won't be too bad at all, It might actually be fun" thought Miki.

"I'm Tammy and this is my brother Kori" Burst out Tammy as she hugged Miki.

"OK OK! Let go of me, I'm glad to see you too!" gasped Miki, as she struggled to get Tammy off of her.

"Please excuse my annoying sister, you see, I gained the brains" sneered Kori smiling slyly at his sister.

"HEY! That's not nice, Miki do something" Screamed Tammy, shaking Miki.

"I can't stand this for two months" thought Miki, as she began to hyperventilate. The waterfall gushed in the background, and fog was begin to engulf them into the shadow. "Listen all of you, were have wasted too much time, we must leave now" stated Miki as she walked past the three students. Without another word, they followed. With each step, the group became quieter, and as they passed the iron gate, they were in he dark forrest of the unknown. Miki, has been in this forest so many times to train, but for Saiko, Kori and Tammy, is was all new to them. "Wow, it's really creepy out here at night" Whispered Tammy as she clung to Miki's arm. Miki, looked down at her, but didn't shake her off. Instead she cried silent tears, remembering her lover Zabuza, and her friend, she could call a son, Haku. "Princess Miki, are you alright" asked Saiko holding onto Miki's hand gazing into her eyes. Miki was taken back, "how did he know?" she wondered. "Yeah, I'm fine" She said quickly, wiping her eyes, and pushing forward deeper and deeper into the forest that surround the Waterfall Village. "When will we get to the Leaf Village, Princess Miki" Asked Kori changing the subject. "Tomorrow afternoon, and for now on, call me Miki" Answered Miki in a bored tone.

"Why do you you want us to just call you Miki?" Asked Tammy, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want everyone to know I'm a Princess" Stated Miki, who continued to look forward. Tammy didn't look convinced, and Saiko was deep in thought. Kori looked at Miki, her long blonde hair in a pony tail swayed in the wind. "Hey, Miki" Kori asked, in a sleazy voice.

"Yeah, what is it" Answered Miki, stopping and looking behind her.

"Why did King Hiroshi send you to take us, and not another Sensei, I mean, you're not even a teacher" Questioned Kori, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, I don't know, he just asked me I guess. Well to be honest, he wanted me to take the test again, so I can foster friendships, and review the testing standards" answered Miki.

"Wow, that must be very important, hey do you think you can help us throughout the exam" chirped Tammy with a big smile on her face. Miki didn't want to say no, she was actually beginning to like her little band of wannabe ninjas. "Sure, I would love to help you" smiled Miki, in an excited tone.

"YAY, these exams are going to be a breeze" said Tammy excitedly.

Miki and the three Academy Students walked into the night, ready for what the Chunin exams through at them.


	4. Chapter 4 Respect

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! **

The trees swayed in the wind, and the sun beamed down on four foreign ninja. "Why is it so hot?" wined Tammy as she struggled to keep up with the rest of the group. "It hot in the leaf village because theres little rain and no mist in the air" replied Miki, straining her eyes, due to the harsh sun. The foursome had been traveling all night and nearly all day, with only an three hour rest break. Miki soon enough led the group into a valley of beautiful, tall, green trees. The shade was a relief. "Are we there yet?" asked Kori dragging his feet behind Miki. "I think so. The Leaf Village is such a long way away, this is too much for a Princess" sighed Miki. As they continued to walk at a very slow pace, a tall door came into view, it was the entrance to the Leaf Village. "We're finally here" stated Saiko relieved. Tammy and Kori began to laugh and smile.

"We made it" Shouted Tammy who began to jump up and down.

"Tammy, keep quiet, we have to make a good impression" Snapped Miki, who instantly became alert. Tammy was confused at Miki's reaction to her cheering, but kept quiet. Two guards were waiting at the entrance. "Hello, welcome to the Leaf Village, I'm Genma Shiranui. Are you here for the Chunin Exams?"

Miki smiled at the guard. "Yes, we come from the Waterfall Village, my name is Miki" replied Miki as she held her hand out for him to kiss it. Instead, he shook her hand and turned to the students. "May I see your identification forms?" asked Genma, in a serious tone. The three pulled out their forms and handed them to him. As he looked them over, Miki was still annoyed at how rude he was to her. "He didn't even kiss my hand, has he ever come across royalty before?" Miki thought to herself.

"Okay, please take this, and follow the instructions, I wish you all luck" He finished as he handed back the forms and handed Miki a large envelope.

This time Tammy was in the lead, looking all around her, taking in the glorious sight. "This is so cool, we're in a different village" squealed Tammy. Miki had already been in many villages, but as never set foot in the Leaf Village, so far she was not impressed. "I've seen better" Miki said stubbornly.

"What's with you?" Snapped Kori, growing tired of Miki's mood swings.

"This village is not that polite, did you see that guy before, doesn't he know how to greet a Princess" rambled Miki, raising her voice.

"Well, clearly he doesn't. Besides you don't want to be known as a Princess, you said it yourself; and keep your voice down, you're making a scene" Stated Saiko calmly, looking to the floor. Miki didn't know what to say, Saiko was right. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this treatment, everyone I met always treated me with great respect, even if they were not from the Waterfall Village" apologised Miki, looking down to the ground.

"That's because Zabuza was always with you. He would've killed anyone who looked at you the wrong way" Smiled Tammy, unaware of the death of her beloved Zabuza. Miki tried to smile, but she couldn't. Instead, tears ran down her check. Before she could wipe them away, a tall man approached her. "Excuse me, are you okay" asked the man in a cool tone. Miki quickly wiped away the tears, and looked at the man properly, she was just about to say that she was fine, until she saw him. Miki's heart leaped, and her heart began to pound. She was staring at the most handsomest man, who's face was half covered with a mask so only his eyes could be seen, however, one eye was covered with his headband. Miki was speechless. "I...I'm..f-fine" stuttered Miki, blushing furiously. The man, continued to stare at her. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin from this village. I see you are all wearing Waterfall headbands, are you here for the Chunin Exams?" Asked Kakashi, moving a little closer to Miki. "You bet, and were going to pass, because Miki is a very strong Kunoichi" blurted out Tammy, smiling at Kakashi.

"Is that so, well I better be off, see you around" said Kakashi in an almost bored tone, as he walked away into the busy street of people. Miki stood there for a while, staring into the distance. "Could I be...in love?" thought Miki. Saiko, noticed Miki blushing, and began to frown.

"Miki, you're not being very faithful to Zabuza" said Saiko sternly, folding his arms. Miki's heart shattered, she had forgotten about Zabuza. It was only a second where nothing mattered anymore, and it was when she met, Kakashi. "Please don't say that, you don't understand" cried Miki, tears streaming down her checks.

"What do you mean, what don't we understand?" questioned Kori, looking confused by the whole situation.

"Well, the thing is, Zabuza..I- Is...dead" Finished Miki, expressionless, she didn't know what to do. They had to find out sooner or later. Tammy gasped, Kori opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Saiko, went pale, and to everyones surprise, he began to cry. Miki saw this and pulled him into a hug. Saiko, hugged her back tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry" . Miki smiled, and patted him on the back. After telling someone about Zabuza's death, made her feel lighter, herself again. Tammy and Kori simply looked at each other, not knowing what to say, when Miki broke the silence. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell the village this, that the future Price had died, but It was hard for me, I promise that I'll tell the village as soon as I get back. Apologised Miki as she let go of Saiko and stood with the others. "That's okay, we understand" said Kori with great sympathy. "Well, let's get going, we don't have time to shed tears. Let's check this place out" shouted Miki excitedly.

"Not that you haven't checked anything else out, I saw you looking at that guy like he was a God" giggled Tammy, smiling at Miki.

"Well, as I aways say, look but don't touch" laughed Miki as she led the way through the town.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Dumplings

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! **

Miki led Tammy, Kori and Saiko through the village. The stores were amazing, Miki had never seen a village quiet like it. "Can we stop for something to eat, I'm starving" pleaded Tammy, who tugged on Miki's arm.

"Sure, let's go to this little tea house" Beamed Miki pointing to a small hut. The four walked in, and looked around. There were a few people in there, but they managed to find a table near the back, were they wouldn't be disturbed. "This place is really cute" giggle Tammy as she sat down, in the small boot. Miki sat next to Tammy, and Kori and Saiko occupied the seats opposite them. "So, what would you three like to order" asked Miki, handing each a small menu. "Everything looks different, from the Waterfall Village" Can I have a pork bun" said Kori looked at the menu, continuously flipping it back and forth.

"I don't know" said Tammy with a sad look on her face.

"How about I get us some sweet dumplings, and I'll get us a pot of tea to share" said Miki, looking over to Saiko.

"That's a good idea" Blushed Saiko, smiling. Miki smiled in return, and walked over to the counter, and placed the order. Saiko simply stared at Miki. Her tight, black short shorts, and black knee high boots, looked perfect on her. Saiko continued to stare, until he jumped, due to Kori kicking him. "Saiko, stop staring, you'll make her feel uncomfortable" whispered Kori. Saiko nodded, but his eyes made a quick glance at her for one last time, then he focussed on Kori and Tammy. "I can't wait to meet some cute Leaf ninja" blushed Tammy, looking around her. "Girls, is that all they think about" Sniggered Kori to Saiko.

"Well, I just want to defeat any ninja that comes my way" Thundered Saiko with confidence.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this, Saiko" said Kori curiously.

"Ok, here we are" Beamed Miki, as she placed a tray on the table, containing a tea pot, and a stack of sweet dumpling. "Yum" squealed Tammy, digging in straight away. Everyone else soon followed.

"That was delicious" Declared Kori, in a satisfying tone.

"It was, it was just as good as it is back home" Smiled Tammy" Miki was pleased that everyone was settling in well. "Okay, let's have a look in this envelope" said Miki reaching for the envelope she had thrown on the table. She opened the envelope, and looked inside. Smiling, she tipped the contents onto the table. Out fell, keys, a book, and a smaller envelope. "Key's what are they for?" asked Tammy picking them up.

"Well, let me read this letter, it might tell us something" replied Miki, ripping open the letter, then she began to read. "Looks like we have some reading to do" moaned Kori picking up the book and reading the title. "Leaf Village History" read kori.

"Pass it here, this might be interesting" asked Saiko, taking the book from Kori.

"Well, the keys are for our apartment we will be staying at. It also says that our application forms are due today" stated Miki.

"WHAT! They're due today" shouted Saiko, standing up.

"Miki, quick, we have to hand them in, now!" cried Tammy, pushing Miki out of seat.

"Okay, let's go, we have tons of time" sighed Miki, standing up, only to be pushed out the door.

"Hey, you three, here's we we have to go" Miki handed Saiko the form, where the building address was on.

"Thank-you Miki" blushed Saiko as he took the piece of paper from Miki.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Kori as he sprinted off.

"WAIT!" shouted Miki, but before she could stop Kori, Tammy and Saiko ran off too.

"Sorry, Miki, but I don't won't to fail these exams" called Saiko, as he turned the corner and was out of sight.

Miki, now alone, began to run after them; her true self coming out. "GET BACK HERE" screamed Miki as she skidded around the corner, and leapt into a fast sprint. Many people, turned around in fright to see such a beautiful girl, scream and run wildly like a beast. Miki, had no idea where she was going, but she continued to run. "When I find those three, i'm going to kill them" thought Miki, as she turned a corner. As Miki ran she heard someone scream. In alarm Miki headed for the noise. She turned another corner and along a footpath, she saw seven ninja. "What is going on down there" breathed Miki. She looked a little closer, to see another ninja in a tree, appearing to be hiding. Miki, then saw that one of the older ninja was gripping a young boy by the scruff of his shirt, so she decided to act. With a simple hand sign, Miki vanished and re- appeared next to the ninja griping the young boy. She was about to roundhouse kick him, but the ninja in the tree, threw a rock which hit the ninja in the hand, due to this, he dropped the small boy. "Ahrrr" screamed the ninja. Miki, stunned, felt very out of place. "Get lost" said the ninja in the tree cooly. Miki, almost jumped when she heard squeals coming from the two girls of the group. Miki, looked up at the ninja, he looked familiar, and then it hit her. "Could that be...Sasuke? Itachi's younger brother?" thought Miki as her jaw dropped. "Little punk" Thundered the ninja who was attacked. Miki thought a fight was about to start. Her eyes scanned the ninja, and noticed that they wore headbands from the sad village; yet the other group wore headbands from the Leaf Village. "So, a fight between nations" thought Miki, taking a step back, to asses the situation. It seemed like no one had noticed her yet, so she kept quiet, everything was already in place. From the moment she arrived at the scene, she was ready.


	6. Chapter 6 Sasuke Uchiha

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW XXXX **

Miki faced the two sand ninja and the leaf ninja. She already had everything planned. From the minute she arrived, she had already positioned three invisible, clones around the perimeter, and multiple paper bombs along the fence and surrounding trees. It may only be a few harmless ninja causing trouble, but Miki wasn't too sure, and wasn't one to take risks. "I hate punks like you" yelled the sand ninja, who was starting to get on Miki's nerves. "Listen, I don't want their to be any conflict between the Sand and the Leaf. As allies of the Leaf Village, I won't have you disrespecting it's people" hissed Miki, glaring at the two Sand Ninja.

"Why do you care, protecting these weaklings" snarled the male sand ninja, moving closer to Miki. Suddenly a rough, toneless voice came from the tree. "Kankuro, what are you doing" said the deep voice. Miki felt cold and a chill ran down her spine;something was wrong. The young boy, had appeared from no where. He had short, striking red hair, and heavy black eyelids. "Who is this guy?" Miki thought. He must have been powerful, because the sand ninja looked like they had seen a ghost. "Oh, hello Gaara" stammered the one Gaara called Kankuro. He began to back away, and wave his hands in front of him. "What are you doing?" asked Gaara, staring hard at Kankuro and the other sand ninja. "You see, they came on to us, we didn't do anything, honest" blurted out Kankuro, fear spreading over his face. Miki looked at Gaara, he was just a kid.

"Shut up" hissed Gaara, as he vanished, only to re appear next to the sand ninja. It was clear to Miki now that he also was a sand Shinobi. "I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble" said Gaara, indicating the other sand ninja. Miki smiled, who would think a kid would break up the argument. As they turned to go, the boy from the tree jumped down. "Wait, you, what is your name?" asked the boy with jet black hair, and good looks. "Who, me, I'm Temari" replied the female sand ninja, who was now blushing.

"No, the one with the gourd" said the boy impatiently.

"I'm Gaara, of the dessert. I'm curious about you too, what is your name?" asked Gaara, looking deeply into the boys black eyes.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" replied the boy.

Miki stopped breathing for what seemed like forever. Miki was right, she knew the boy looked familiar, it was Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. "Sasuke?" whispered Miki. Sasuke, looked behind him, and for the first time noticed Miki; he smiled. Miki had to get out of there, and with that, she vanished.

"That was way too close" breathed Miki, who had reappeared on a bridge she had crossed earlier. Miki, looked over the banister into the water. "Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother was right in front of me. I wonder if he know anything about the Akatsuki?" questioned Miki, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, hello" said a familiar voice. Miki spun around to face, Kakashi, the Shinobi se had met before.

"Err, hi, umm, Kakashi" stuttered Miki, blushing ten shades of red.

"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name, if you don't mind telling me?" asked Kakashi, moving closer to Miki.

"Oh, my name is, err, Miki" replied Miki, smiling shyly.

"Hello Miki. I see you're from the Waterfall Village, am I correct" Questioned Kakashi, in a lazy tone.

"Yeah, you're right. It took about 24 hours to get here" smiled Miki, looking at her feet, hoping he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Really, only 24 hours, that pretty impressive" replied Kakashi with a little excitement in his voice. Miki couldn't believe it, he was impressed with her.

"Well, i'm really tough on my...students" said Miki, beginning to be feel comfortable around Kakashi.

"So, who are your students?" asked Kakashi leaning against the banister, only centimetres away from Miki.

"Well, There is Kori, who is 12, and his twin sister Tammy. There is also Saiko, who is 15" answered Miki, who began to stare deeply into Kakashi's eye.

"I have three students also. There is Sasuke Uchiha, Sarkura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" finished Kakashi, folding his arms as a cool breeze whipped through the air.

"Sasuke, Uchiha?" breathed Miki, shuddering at the name.

"Yes, what about him?" questioned Kakashi with a puzzled tone.

"Sasuke, that's Itachi's little brother, am I correct" asked Miki.

Kakashi looked at Miki for a while, staring in her deep blue eyes, that sparkled in the light.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you know a lot about, the Uchiha clan?" asked Kakashi

Miki thought for a moment, and replied "Yeah, you could say I've been studying the Itachi, and the Akatsuki for the past two years" replied Miki blushing, she knew everything there is to know about Itachi.

Kakashi looked very surprised when Miki said this, due to the fact of nearly having a heart attack. "What, how do you know about the Akatsuki?" gasped Kakashi.

"Well, to be truly honest, I was once a member of the ANBU, and I was assigned the Akatsuki project. I guess I took a shine to Itachi, and researched him a little more than the other members" giggled Miki, not phased by Kakashi's reaction.

"You, were once a member of the ANBU?" asked Kakashi, moving a little closer to Miki.

"Umm, yeah, but because I accidentally killed a prisoner I was meant to bring back to interrogate, they kicked me out" sighed Miki, looking down with a depressed look on her face.

"This girl, she's more than just a pretty face. She acts like the Akatsuki is just a normal organisation of criminals, but she forgets the fact that it's evil. She also says she was once a member of the ANBU, and that she was kicked out, like it was nothing" thought Kakashi, as he watched Miki.

Miki noticed Kakashi watching her, and she began to blush. "I wonder what he's thinking" thought Miki as she smiled.

"Well, It was very nice talking to you, Miki, but I have to get back to my students. I will see you around." yawned Kakashi as he took out a book and began to walk away, while reading. Miki watched Kakashi walk by her, and only managed to say. "Goodbye, Kakashi"


	7. Chapter 7 Stuck Up Princess

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW XXXX **

"Miki" shouted a familiar voice. Miki turned around to see none other than Saiko, along with Kori and Tammy.

"Hey, you three. Did you hand in your application forms?" asked Miki, excitement raising in her voice.

"You bet! We have to be in the class room tomorrow morning" answered Tammy, jumping up and down, giggling.

"What has you all worked up?" smiled Miki, wondering why Tammy is excited about a written exam.

"Well, she met this weirdo guy, and thinks he "cute" or something" sneered Kori, looking at Tammy sideways.

"He's so dreamy" sighed Tammy, her cheeks blushing pink.

"Well, maybe I can meet him tomorrow" laughed Miki, as she lead the three waterfall ninja back towards the town. "Hmm, I wonder if Kakashi will be there tomorrow" giggled Miki to herself, as she pulled her long pony tail towards her, and began to pull and play at it. Entwining the golden locks between her fingers.

"What about you, I haven't seen you smile like that for a long time" asked Saiko, curiously. Miki, turned red. "Err, oh, I'm just excited. That's all" said Miki quickly. Saiko wasn't completely satisfied.

The sun beamed through the window, and the shear light warmed Miki's face. She opened her eyes to find, no one. Her memory of Zabuza was still strong, and his warmth still lingered. Miki took her time getting out bed, she wasn't in her best mood. However, the peaceful serenity of her room was soon disturbed by the yelling of three annoying ninjas. "Miki, get up, were going to be late!" screamed Tammy, running into Miki's room and shaking her.

"Shit" yelled Miki, just remembering were she was. Pushing Tammy out of the way, Miki ran to the bathroom. "I have to impress Kakashi" thought Miki, who was now becoming very anxious.

"You better hurry up, we only have twenty minutes" bellowed Kori banging on the door.

30 minutes later Miki finally came out of the bathroom. "Miki, hurry up. We're so late" painted Tammy as she had been running around the room for the last half hour.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" said Miki, laughing as she ran out to the balcony and jumped off, into the crowd of people below.

"Man, she's awesome" laughed Kori as he followed Miki out the door.

"Wait for us" yelled Saiko, as he grabbed Tammy's hand and followed.

The early morning was soon passing, and the written exam awaited. Miki, who knew what was coming, already knew she had failed. "I guess I'll have to cheat this time as well" thought Miki, as she slowed down so the others could catch up.

"Hey, Miki. How far until we get there" called Saiko, who now ran beside Miki.

"Well, were here now" smiled Miki, pointing to a tall building.

Three four slowed down and entered the building. Miki gazed her eyes around. "Hmm"

"What is is, do you know where to go?" panicked Tammy, tugging Miki's arm.

"Nope, not a clue" said Miki, in a bored tone.

"WHAT! So what do we do now! You are the worst Sensei" yelled Kori.

"Hey, who said I was a Sensei in the first place!" yelled Miki, getting annoyed

"Oh, that's right. You're just a stuck up Princess, who only thinks of her self" blurted Kori, fists in the air.

Miki's eyes began to blaze, froth seeped from her mouth and her fists clenched. "What did you say" said Miki dangerously, glaring at Kori. Kori didn't need a second warning, he dashed. Skidding around the corner and out of sight. Before Saiko and Tammy could stop her, she sped of after him.

"Miki's going to kill my brother" squealed Tammy, looking worried.

"Well, come on. Let's not let that happen" reassured Saiko, holding out his hand for Tammy to take. Tammy held Saiko's hand as they both took off after Miki and Kori.

"Where the hell are you, you little bastard" yelled Miki. No one has ever spoken to her in such a way. Inside Miki was hurting, but she expressed that feeling with anger and hate. The true Miki had been awoken.

At that, she heard a noise. Kori had appeared out of no where. "Listen, Miki. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying" pleaded Kori.

"Well, you should of thought about that, before you pissed me off" hissed Miki, who now flung herself at Kori. Falling through the door Kori was standing in front of, in the process. The room went quiet, everyone in the room was now now looking at Miki, as she lay on top of Kori. Miki looked up to see, a room full of foreign ninja, staring at her. Miki began to blush. "Err, I guess we found the right place" laughed Miki nervously.

"Yeah, now can you get off me" gasped Kori, pushing Miki off him.

"Oh, right sorry" stammered Miki lifting herself off him, and helping Kori off the floor.

"Oh, Miki. Please don't kill him!" pleaded Tammy, as she flung herself on Miki.

"What, me, kill? Why would I do something like that" Laughed Miki, shooting Tammy a glare.

"How rude. Barging in here like this" sneered a nearby ninja, twirly a kunai knife in his hand.

Miki shifted her eyes, to the ninja. She noticed that he was from the "Sound Village"

"Hmm, If were you, I'd keep my mouth shut" snapped Miki, a smile creeping on her face. The Sound ninjas were shocked at Miki's response, and said nothing. Saiko blushed, "Wow, she's amazing" sighed Saiko to himself. Miki was thankful that she was wearing a black heavy head scarf, that covered her face. Miki looked at the clock that was hung up at the end of the room. "What time dose this thing start" said Miki firmly, looking around the room.

"In about half and hour" replied a sleazy ninja, who leaned on the wall opposite her.

"I thought, you said, we were late" whispered Miki, to Kori and Tammy, in a deadly tone.

"Err, well. Better safe...than sorry" stammered Tammy backing away from Miki.

"Never mind. Let's just find somewhere to wait, away from the other ninja" whispered Miki shooting a look at the other ninja who continued to watch her.


	8. Chapter 8 The sound

**Princess of the Waterfall **

**I do not own any rights to "Naruto" it is owned by the wonderful Masashi Kishmoto! I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW XXXX **

Miki sat on a table that was against the back wall, while Saiko leaned against her in delight. Kori kept winking and smiling at Saiko, but Miki didn't seem to notice. " Miki, it's only been five minutes, why are you so bored" asked Tammy, who sat opposite.

"Well, right now I could've been a sleep. Instead, I'm waiting to complete a test i'm going to fail anyway. So what's the point" yawned Miki. Just then, the doors opened, and in walked three ninja. One had a cute dog on his head, the other wore dark sunglasses, and the last one to walk in, looked like she had seen a ghost. "Hey Miki, get load of these guys" laughed Kori, examining the three ninja.

"Yeah, they're from the leaf village. They look no older than twelve" sighed Miki, without using any effort.

"Wow, you're good" gasped Tammy, gazing at Miki like she was the best thing in the room.

Saiko, just smiled. He felt that he was the luckiest guy in the room. No sooner had the three new ninja entered, another three entered. This time, they were yelling loudly. "Choji, if we didn't drag you here, we would've been late" screeched a girl's voice.

"Well, were not, are we Ino" mumbled the little fat kid, due to eating a packet of chips.

"Will you two be quiet" yawned the last one to enter the room.

"Can they be any more loud" sneered Saiko, glaring at the other three leaf village ninja.

"Like we can talk" laughed Miki smiling down at Saiko, who couldn't help but blush.

As time ticked away, Saiko fell asleep on Miki. Miki didn't mind, she liked to lean on others as well. Kori and Tammy began pointing out other ninja, and worked on tactics. Soon enough the doors opened once again, and in walked three familiar ninja. Sasuke Uchiha, and his other two companions. Miki was startled, "Why am I getting all worked up for. It's not Itachi" thought Miki to her self. At this point Tammy squealed.  
>What's wrong" gasped Saiko waking up, and nearly having a heart attack.<p>

"It's him. That cute boy" giggle Tammy blushing like crazy.

"You can't be serious" breathed Miki, looking at Tammy, and then back at Sasuke.

"Isn't he cute. I love his jet black hair and dark eyes" sighed Tammy, stoking her long brown hair.

Miki couldn't believe it. "Tammy, you do realise that's Sasuke Uchiha" whispered Miki, becoming tense.

"Oh Miki, you know his name!" squealed Tammy, who was now clinging to Miki.

"She doesn't know who the Uchiha's are" thought Miki, pushing Tammy off of her.

"How do you know who he is?" asked Tammy, looking at Miki wide eyed, but before Miki could reply, there was a yell. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every on of ya" Screamed a blond, kid.

Everyone was silent. Miki recognised this boy from yesterday. "What a loser, how dare he" growled Kori, getting ready to hit something.

"Kori, calm down. It's just some stupid kid. Don't take any notice. The last thing we want is to make a spectacle of ourselves" reassured Miki, holding Kori by the arm.

"Alright, but if we ever come across him in a challenge. He's mine" grumbled Kori, pulling out of Miki's grip. All around, Miki could feel it. Hate spread across the room like wild fire.

"Naruto, or whatever his name is. If he thinks he could beat me, he has another thing coming" thought Miki to herself. Saiko, looked over to Miki. She had clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"Man, she's really cute when she's angry" thought Saiko.

Everyones attention had been drawn to Naruto. It looked like everyone wanted to kill him. But, they wouldn't be stupid to do anything. As Naruto's other team mate tried to calm everyone down, Miki noticed something. A flash of a ninja passed her. The sound ninja were moving towards Naruto and his gang. Miki moved quickly, she couldn't wait to finally get into a fight. However, instead of the sound ninja attacking Naruto, one of them attacked a young man, with grey hair and glasses, Miki only just noticed. Miki leaped in front of Naruto, to now face the large crowd of angry ninja. "What is she doing?" whispered Tammy, with a worried expression on her face. Miki turned to the sound ninja, anger rising inside of her. "I thought you three got the message earlier" hissed Miki, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fist.

"Guess not" sneered one of the sound ninja slyly.

"Why do you care what happens to these punks anyway" smiled the cocky looking one who edged closer to Miki.

"Hey, don't worry. It's me you want, leaver her alone" gasped the ninja who was attacked. He tried getting up, but couldn't bring himself too. "Wow, he must have been hurt really badly, and I missed it" thought Miki.

"Here, let me help you Kabuto" asked the young girl who walked in with Sasuke.

"It's ok Sarkura" said Kabuto, as he lifted himself up.

Seconds later, their was a puff of smoke against the back of the class room. A young man now stood, along with elite ninja. " Listen up, you maggots! I am Ibiki Marino, your proctor and from this moment, your worst enemy" shouted the man. Miki froze.

"Shit, why did I get myself in this mess" thought Miki, thinking that she will bring shame to her family.

"First, you candidates from the Village in the sound, and the young Lady from the Waterfall Village, knock it off. Who told you, that you could fight? Do you want to be failed failed before we've even begun?" thundered Ibiki, with a deadly expression on his face. Miki stood up straight.

"I apologise, my actions weren't thought through" said Miki calmly, her blood pressure lowering.

"Sorry, It's our first time, guess we're a little jumpy" said one of the Sound Village ninja, with a sly look on his face. A few of the male ninja who stood at the front next to Ibiki, looked at Miki as if she was gold. A few even smiled at her. Miki couldn't help herself, so she smiled back, and gave a little wave. Ibiki, only gave her a stern look, and then continued. "I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks about messing with me, will be disqualified immediately. Got it" Shouted Ibiki, glaring at everyone in the room.

"No fatal force, that's no fun" Whispered the Sound Ninja, who was yelled at before. Miki had to agree with him. "I don't really have any "low damage" attacks" thought Miki, thinking about a memory, that involved her and Zabuza raiding a rouge ninja's base. "Now, I want yo all to come forward and collect a numbered card. It will tell you what seat you will be placed at. It is time to begin the written test" stated Ibiki loudly.

Out of no where, came a loud yell. "WHAT! a written test!" Miki turned around in shock. Naruto was cowering on the floor distraught. Miki smiled devilishly. Saiko looked up at Miki, and couldn't help but wonder, what the hell she was thinking.


End file.
